Mochizuki Chiyome
Can only be summoned as Assassin and only as a Wraith who takes on her attributes. Profile: Identity: Appearance: Personality: Stats: Strengths: D Endurance: D Agility: D+ Mana: E Luck: C Personal Skills: 1: Presence Concealment - Rank B ( Due to her being capable of teaching hundreds of kunochi in the art of concealment, this skill has raise from Rank C ) Abilities: 1: Equipment: 1: Normal Ninja Equipment Noble Phantasm: 1st: School of Kunochi Her Legend was created by her recruiting many females to her cause, being female ninjas. This Noble Phantasm allows her to summon her 300 Kunochi as weak Heroic Spirits that act best as spies. Each Kunochi is weaker than a normal Servant by a lot. Her Noble Phantasm is not just this, it allows her to recruit more and more to become part of the Kunochi. Only condition is that they have to be female. Those who becomes part of the Noble Phantasm may become stronger than her normal Kunochis as possible Noble Phantasm may be created. However this is a low chance. Extra Stuff: ( For Identity) Mochizuki Chiyome is quite possibly the most famous kunoichi (female ninja) of all. She was a noblewoman, the wife of samurai warlord Mochizuki Nobumasa, and rumored to be originally from the Koga ninja clan. Sometime during the 16th century, her husband was away at war and Chiyome was left in the care of her husband’s uncle, famed daimyo Takeda Shingen. Shingen approached Chiyome and gave her a mission to recruit women and train them as an underground network of female espionage operatives. Chiyome set up headquarters at Nazu village in the Shinshu region and recruited up to 300 young women—mostly orphans, former prostitutes, and war victims. While most locals believed that Chiyome was running an unofficial orphanage for victimized girls, Chiyome was in truth training them to be part of her elaborate espionage network. Trained to utilize disguises such as miko (Shinto shrine priestess), prostitutes, or geisha for purposes of espionage or assassination, Chiyome’s kunoichi network served Shingen for years until his mysterious death in 1573. Mochizuki Chiyome was the wife of samurai Mochizuki Nobumasa of Shinano domain, who died in the Battle of Nagashino in 1575. Chiyome herself was from the Koga clan, however, so she had ninja roots. After her husband's death, Chiyome stayed with his uncle, the Shinano daimyo Takeda Shingen. Takeda asked Chiyome to create a band of kunoichi, or female ninja operatives, who could act as spies, messengers, and even assassins. Chiyome recruited girls who were orphans, refugees, or had been sold into prostitution, and trained them in the secrets of the ninja trade. These kunoichis would then disguise themselves as wandering Shinto shamans to move from town to town. They might dress up as actresses, prostitutes, or geisha to infiltrate a castle or temple and find their targets. At its peak, Chiyome's ninja band included between 200 and 300 women and gave the Takeda clan a decisive advantage in dealing with neighboring domains. Category:Fate Assassin